


Foggy breathes against the mirror

by Anonymous



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, yeah thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This time, it was Sunghoon who had Heeseung pressed to the mirror.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Park Sunghoon, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	Foggy breathes against the mirror

This time, it was Sunghoon who had Heeseung pressed to the mirror.

With his hands on either side of his body, he braced himself against it as Sunghoon rocked his hips against Heeseung’s still clothed ass, painfully hard underneath the confines of his sweatpants. Sunghoon had worn tight jeans, a stupid idea in and of itself Heeseung decided when he watched Sunghoon struggle to tug them on that morning. Besides that, it was so hot out, Heeseung wondered if he could get away with wearing nothing at all when he went to bed. Most of the time, the others members left him alone to relax and sleep when they had days off, but he couldn’t count on whether or not Ni-ki and Sunghoon would come and bother him in his side of the room.

His breaths felt hot as they bounced off the mirror, steam building up in little puffs. Sunghoon bit down on the back of his neck, and Heeseung bucked forward, hips meeting the mirror as he desperately searched for the attention his cock longed for. Sunghoon repeated his action, this time sucking hard and pulling away once he was satisfied with the red mark he left behind. Heeseung swatted him away.

“M-my hair isn’t long enough to cover that up, you know that by now!” He said in frustration. Sunghoon hummed against his skin, nodding and kissing it.

“Guess you’ll have to wear a lot of jackets, or collared shirts.” Sunghoon’s breath ghosted over Heeseung’s skin with a feverish temperature, Heeseung panting and resting his forehead against the cool mirror to calm himself. It did nothing for him, but he willed himself to take a breath, take a second and push Sunghoon off of him so they could catch up with the rest of the other members.

“This isn’t fair.” Heeseung said desperately, cadence of his voice rising in pitch as soon as Sunghoon’s hand ran down his chest, fingers tickled against the patch of mild pubic hair leading down into his sweatpants, to his hardening dick. Sunghoon stopped just on the band of his sweatpants, fingers tugging lightly at them before he shushed Heeseung. The sound of footsteps coming down the hall brought them both back down, Heeseung desperately trying to stand upright when Sunghoon palmed him hard through his pants. Before he could moan into the air, Sunghoon had his hand over his mouth, whimpers stifled as he felt Sunghoon palm him again.

“You’re so hard.” Sunghoon whispered against Heeseung’s ear, tongue tracing along the shell of his ear before they heard Jungwon’s voice.

“Sunghoonie hyung? Heeseungie hyung?” Jungwon called. “We have to leave soon, the others are getting restless and hungry.”

Heeseung’s eyes widened as Sunghoon touched him harder, faster than he had before.

“What if Jungwon catches us?” Sunghoon purred. “Would you be embarrassed, Heessungie, or do you like that sort of thing?”

Heeseung couldn’t object, his voice tearing through his throat and into the palm of Sunghoon’s hand as he came in his pants with a loud, resounding gasp. Sunghoon let out a quiet laugh, pulling away from Heeseung to see if he could stand, but his knees knocked together and he practically fell to the ground. Sunghoon grabbed his plaid jacket from the floor, tying it around the front of Heeseung to hide the obvious cum stain in his jeans before he lifted him up from the floor, Heeseung lazily burying his face in Sunghoon’s neck. Jungwon opened the door to find Heeseung on Sunghoon’s back, and Sunghoon smiling at him.

“Jungwonnie!”

“Ah hyung” Jungwon whined upon hearing the nickname.

“Heeseung hyung keep on dancing even though I told him to stop, now he's tired. Could you help me? Could you grab our bags and carry them for us?”

“Of course.” Jungwon said with a smile on his face, grabbing their bags from the floor and scooping up their phones or anything else they had left out. Sunghoon’s hand moved to the back of Heeseung’s thigh, squeezing him in the way that said, “ Are you okay?” Heeseung took a second to respond, and kissed Sunghoon’s neck while Jungwon was distracted. A smile bloomed on Sunghoon’s face only a second later, clearly relieved that he hadn’t gone too far or upset Heeseung with what he did. Heeseung’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, mustering up what was left of his energy to hold onto Sunghoon as they started out of the dance studio and back outside, to their cars where they would go out for dinner.

Heeseung wasn’t sure if he’d be able to pull himself together enough to manage sitting through an entire dinner, especially with the uncomfortably sticky cum in his jeans, and his obvious hunger for Sunghoon. Jungwon didn’t bother talking while they walked outside, which Heeseung silently appreciated. He still wasn’t sure if Jungwon had caught onto the things they did together, why Sunghoon and Heeseung suddenly became sweet towards each other a lot of times, even going as far as doing an audio vlive together, but Heeseung had the oddest feeling that Jungwon was the first to know.

When they arrived at the car, Heeseung lazily stood up, his legs still feeling like jelly underneath him as he scooted in the back of the van, followed by Sunghoon and Jungwon on the other side. The car started up a second later, Jake turning around to stare at Heeseung.

“He looks tired! Why’d you wear yourself down like that, Heeseung hyung?”


End file.
